The Kataang Chronicles
by xoxoSydney14
Summary: A collection of oneshots about important events, first experiences, and wonderful memories in the lives of Aang and Katara, beginning with the kiss that ended the series. KATAANG, Rated T
1. Always

_It feels good to finally post something I'm proud of! You may have come across someting before with parts of this in it...this is a rewritten version of an old story. My seperate oneshot that takes places just after the comet isn't related to this._

_This particular chapter is about the finale kiss._

_**1 week after the comet…**_

**Always**

"Zuko, stop MOVING!" Sokka shouted. At his sudden outburst, Momo and I both looked in Sokka's direction. "I'm trying to capture the moment!" Momo looked away and I scratched him behind his ears. "I wanted to do a painting so we'll always remember the good times together," he added in a gentler tone, laced with nostalgia. I looked up to see Katara by his side, peering over his shoulder. I sighed, wishing I hadn't messed things up with her at Ember Island two weeks ago. Although it hadn't affected our friendship—I still got a huge hug and even a kiss on the cheek after the big fight—I was worried that I'd obliterated every possible chance of being with her.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," Katara said, examining his handiwork, as I examined her face, making sure I remembered every detail exactly right. Nothing had changed in the last hour. Her expression instantly changed. "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" She exclaimed, leaning closer to examine the portrait.

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka told her matter-of-factually. I smiled, imagining how he must've drawn them. Suki, Mai, and Zuko gathered around.

"At least _you _don't look like a boarcupine." Zuko said. "My hair is _not_ that spiky!"

Zuko's girlfriend Mai, piped up from behind him, "I look like a man." She grimaced.

"And why did you paint me Firebending?" Suki asked, arms crossed, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way!" Sokka defended himself, his voice cracking half way through. Momo left my lap and bound up onto the table to get a look for himself. He looked at the paper then at Sokka. "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?!" I smiled wider than I was before and stood up, but instead of going to see Sokka's…art, I went to Appa and patted his nose.

"Hey! My belly's not that big anymore…I've really slimmed down!" Zuko's uncle Iroh exclaimed as I began to walk out onto the balcony, where the sun was setting behind the immense wall—it was amazing that they'd already been able to fix it—which surrounded Ba-Sing-Se.

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" I vaguely registered Toph saying indoors. Everyone laughed. The contented smile that had occupied my face constantly the past few days widened at the sound of laughter, recognizing among them, Katara's chime-like giggle.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I suddenly felt warmer as I thought about Katara. Why was it that my thoughts always went back to her? She was so astonishingly wonderful. She was more than I could ever hope for. Beautiful, kind, strong, compassionate, talent and so devoted to everything she did. I was so hopelessly in love with her. Every time I saw her, everything else disappeared and all I could focus on was her. On many occasions, I feared I might literally explode as I tried to contain my emotions. I beamed if she touched me. I felt lovesick when she hugged me. I was embarrassed but ecstatic when she kissed me on the cheek. The few kisses we had shared were wonderful...aside from the repercussions from the last one.

My thoughts were interrupted by Katara's appearance in my peripheral vision. I'd been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even heard her quiet footsteps approaching. I swiveled my head around to see her beautiful face tinted pink and graced with a shy smile. At the sight of her, I felt all of my concerns about the state of our relationship dissolve into the warm breeze. I watched, eyes half-lidded, as her hand on my shoulder turned me gently to face her. I gladly accepted the hug, quickly encircling her waist with my arms.

Since after the battle, her hugs had been impossible to get out of—not that I'd want to—like she was scared to lose me. I could feel her breath on the back of my neck as I marveled at how good her chocolate-brown hair smelled—like the ocean and honeysuckle. My entire body was on high alert, reacting to every slight movement she made. I was drunk on the feeling of being allowed to hold her, even if only for a moment. Lovesickness churned my stomach and slowed my breath. She began to pull herself out of my embrace. We paused to gaze at each other—her hands on my shoulders, mine around her waist—as if to say 'It's finally over! It's finally time!' before our eyes went back to the sunset in front of us.

Once, I'd caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror while I was entertaining thoughts of Katara. I'd seen that same look on Sokka's face when he looked at Suki. It the same look that was in Katara's eyes now as she stepped up next to me. It was the way people looked at each other when they were in love. This realization popped into my head as I turned to face her. My heart skipped a beat as it finally occurred to me that she was leaning toward me. I tried not to choke on the lovesickness that was bubbling up in my throat. _This_ _is it, this is it, this is it!_ I thought in the instant between our eyes closing and our lips meeting.

* * *

The kiss began like the couple others we had shared. It was gentle and sweet. Katara's hands cupped my face, keeping my lips locked on hers and letting me know she wasn't finished yet. I pushed back into the kiss, opening my mouth more as if to say "good, 'cause neither am I". Her hands moved from my face to their place around my neck. I decided to be bold and make this kiss memorable, so I touched the intersection of our mouths with the tip of my tongue experimentally. I felt Katara's mouth open wider as her tongue plunged into my mouth. I tightened my arms that were wrapped around her, pulling her as close as possible and smiled into her mouth, getting my tongue in there too.

* * *

"I wonder why Katara and Aang haven't come back inside yet." Sokka wondered. He was finished with his painting now, and was sipping a cup of Iroh's tea. He stood. "Should we go see what's up?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Snoozles." Toph commented smugly.

"Why not? What's going on?" He questioned

"You might not like what you see," Toph said with a shrug, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What are they doing anyway?" Suki asked, for the sake of conversation. Her boyfriend was moving away from the table.

"Making out." Toph answered bluntly.

Sokka fainted.

* * *

I could've kissed Katara forever and ever and never been tired of it, but I wasn't surprised when she withdrew her tongue from my mouth and sucked gently at my lip one last time. We _had_ been going at it for at least 5 minutes. Oh, but I didn't want it to end. The feeling of her soft lips on mine was addicting. I was deliciously dizzy, lightheaded from lack of oxygen and bewildered by my quick turn of luck. Maybe the greatest part was that I was running on pure instincts. I didn't even have to think about the _how_ of kissing her, I just did it. Katara's lips fell away from mine, but the contact was soon replaced by her lips on my cheek.

She untangled her self out of my arms and went to lean against the railing of the balcony, head thrown back and eyes closed. I stood sideways, watching her beautiful, blissful face. Her eyes finally opened and she gazed at me, smiling. "Hi," she said with a chuckle.

"Hi," I responded, surprised that my voice was as steady as it was. "Katara…I…" I was silenced by her finger on my lips. I crossed my eyes, attempting to watch it.

"I need to say it first." She took a deep breath and placed a hand on my cheek. Her eyes pierced right through mine. "I love you, Aang."

"I love you too!" I threw my arms around her, squeezing her tightly. She laughed. I pulled back so I could watch her face. I clasped both her hands in mine. "I love you, Katara…so much it hurts. You have no idea how much and how long I've wanted to be with you. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't feel the same way."

Her arms came back up around my neck. "It's a good thing I do then." Her grin dissipated. "I'm really sorry about the whole Ember Island thing. I just thought if you…lost to the Fire Lord, it'd be easier if we were just friends." She sighed, looking down at the ground between us. "I know I would've felt even worse if you had died without knowing that I was in love with you too." She shut her eyes and a couple tears slid down her cheeks.

"Hey!" I said softly, "Don't cry." My fingers brushed the tears off her face. "It's okay. I understand." Her eyes were shining with tears when she opened them.

"Oh…Aang," she wrapped her arms around me and placed her head on my shoulder. I felt a wet spot on my shirt where her face was buried into my chest. Seeing her cry made me feel like crying. It hurt me even worse that she was upset over _me_. I pressed my face into her hair and rubbed my hand in a small circle on her back. She raised her head, apparently not upset anymore, judging by the small smile. "Kiss me again?" Her smile grew mischievous. I grinned back with an idea in my head.

I didn't even answer her question. Like in a delusional daydream I'd had before the solar eclipse, I tightened my grip on her and dipped her backward. I kissed her slowly, bringing her back up so she wouldn't fall. I felt her mouth turn upward at the corners into a smile against mine. She broke away from my mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. Her giggles got me going too. "That was…what _was_ that?" she barely got the words out as she tried to speak through her laughter. Before I could answer, she heaved a sigh. "Mmm…I love you." She pulled me close, kissing my cheek on her way into the hug.

I inhaled her sweet, sweet scent again. I pulled my self away and cupped her face. I stared into her half-lidded eyes, watching her examine my face, expectant of a response. I touched her lips to mine for a moment. "Love you, too," I mumbled with my head against her forehead. She moved aside to hug me again. This was so strange…for her to be throwing herself at me like this. I certainly wasn't complaining, but it would take time for me not to feel so shocked every time she touched me. "So…we can be together now?"

"Didn't you hear what I said about Ember Island?' she asked, a smile still playing on her lips. "Absolutely, Aang."

I impulsively turned away from her for a moment. I whispered a "YES!" to myself, pumping my arm once. Realizing how stupid this must've looked, I turned back to her, embarrassed. "Uh…sorry," she rolled her eyes at my boyish antics. I grinned, the whole situation finally coming into focus for me. "Katara…do you realize how perfect everything is going to be now? I mean…the war's over, I beat Ozai, I have the Avatar State back, and now I have you!" She placed her hands on my shoulders, cocking her head to the side, listening to me.

"You _always_ had me, Aang." She gave me a quick kiss. "You just didn't know it."

* * *

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. I love feedback. =)_

_Next chapter...Time to face the wrath of Sokka!_


	2. Apologies

_Wow! This hasn't even been up for a whole day and I already have 5 reviews?? Wow. Just goes to show how much people love the Kataangy goodness of it all. Thanks guys!!_

_Thanks to avatarlover3, MusicPeaceAndCheese, aangkatara140, Night-Wolf280, and Darth Ultor!_

_By the way, point of view is switching every other chapter unless I say otherwise. Just for your information, in case you couldn't figure it out._

_Forgot a disclaimer last chapter!_

**_I don't own Avatar. Or Kataang. Not even just Aang...I'd like to though._**

**

* * *

**

**Apologies**

Standing in Aang's arms, watching the sun fall over the horizon, I was convinced that my life was perfect. He was right. Now that the war was over and we were together, everything _was_ perfect. Sure, there was the task of restoring the world back to the way it should be, but that wasn't nearly as daunting a task as the one we'd already faced. We could get through that easily and still maintain our relationship, I was sure.

I stole a glance at Aang's contented expression, surprised to find him gazing back at me. It nearly stopped my heart to see that expression on his face. His eyes seemed to deepen in color when he looked me like that. He was staring at me so intensely that I was sure he could see right through my eyes and read my thoughts. His arm, which had fallen to rest on the top of my hips, tightened around my waist as he kissed the side of my head. I felt his nose linger in my hair and blood rush to my cheeks.

"You smell good," he mumbled, warm breath reaching my ear. "Like the ocean," he took another deep breath. "And honeysuckle." I giggled, turning my head to kiss his smiling mouth. I meant for it to only to be a short kiss but as soon as our lips separated, his were back on mine again. He sucked lightly on my bottom lip before deepening the kiss and putting his tongue into my mouth. I playfully pushed it back into his mouth with my tongue. We went back and forth this way before I felt his _teeth_ close around my tongue. I immediately pulled away.

"You bit me!" I wasn't really upset, but I was shocked. It must have been an accident…I didn't think Aang was quite that daring or stupid at this point.

"Sorry! Sorry." He exclaimed, holding up his hands in an "I'm innocent!" fashion.

"Hmph," I feigned offense, crossing my arms and turning my back to him. I hoped he wouldn't get that I wasn't really upset.

"Hey! I said I was sorry," he pleaded. It was silent for a moment before his arms surrounded my waist and his lips found the small portion of my neck that was left exposed by the collar of my dress. "Am I forgiven?" he whispered playfully into my ear.

"I don't know…" I teased. He kissed my neck as he had my lips, sucking on it gently. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hickey. I'm not going to stop unless you forgive me." He went back to his task. I knew we'd have some explaining to do if I showed up inside with a red splotch on my neck but surprisingly, it felt good. I almost didn't want to make him stop.

"You do know that _you'll_ be in trouble when Sokka sees that, right?" I asked. I guess the thought hadn't occurred to him because he immediately stopped. "You're forgiven, anyway." He kissed my cheek before letting go of my waist. I turned around and placed my hands on his chest. "Speaking of annoying brothers…we should probably go deal with mine."

Aang's hands went around my waist again. "Do we have to?" he complained. I rolled my eyes and pulled him along behind me as I headed toward the doorway of the teashop.

We entered the teashop hand-in-hand and immediately all eyes were on us. Toph started singing, "Aang and Katara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a bender in a baby carriage!" I felt my face turn a million shades of pink and watched Aang's cheeks flame up scalet. No one said anything about Toph's comment. "What? You're all thinking it!"

Suki was in the corner where my brother had appeared to have fainted. "What's wrong with Sokka now?" I asked, rolling my eyes. There was _always_ something wrong with Sokka.

Zuko's girlfriend Mai piped up. "Toph told everyone you were making out on the balcony." My face fell a little. I forgot all about Toph's all-seeing feet. Aang turned away from me and hit his head against the wall a couple times. I heard him mutter the word "stupid" to himself a couple times. Sokka came to and was immediately up on his feet with a finger pointed in Aang's direction.

"You!" he growled, a little too dramatically. He pulled both of us outside. Aang cringed away. "You were making out…not just kissing…_making out_ with my sister!" Aang shrunk into a little ball on the ground. I creased my eyebrows, unhappy with Sokka's overreaction.

"_She_ kissed _me_!" Aang said. I looked at him in disbelief, mouth agape. Sokka turned to me momentarily.

"Please! As if you didn't kiss me back, Aang!" I cried.

"Sorry! Sorry, Katara! You're right." He quickly edited his words. I smiled at his correction, satisfied.

"Aang. Stand up." Sokka ordered. Aang hesitantly followed Sokka's command. I watched, wondering what Sokka would say. He had to have seen this coming right? He couldn't have been too shocked. "I don't care if you date my sister, Aang. In fact, I would rather have you date her than anyone." I breathed a sigh of relief. "However, if I _ever_ catch you doing anything besides kissing her, there _will_ be trouble. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Sokka," Aang responded, partially grateful, partially terrified. Sokka turned to go back inside.

"Sokka!" He turned back around. "Say you're sorry!" I ordered. He looked at me innocently. "You're being ridiculous."

"Okay…" he grumbled. "I guess I overreacted a _little_. I guess there's nothing really wrong with you two making out…sorry," he admitted. He turned on his heel and strolled back inside, leaving Aang and I standing there, half satisfied.

"So," I turned to face Aang, a little miffed. "_I_ kissed_ you_, huh?"

"Sorry!" He said, closing one eye as if he expected me to attack him.

"Maybe I _should_ tell him about the hickey…" I mused lightheartedly.

"He'll kill me! What do I have to do?" He asked, assuming that there must be a price to pay.

"Say sorry again," I commanded. I would've been satisfied with a simple, 'I'm sorry,' but he went into full heartfelt apology mode. "And tell me you love me."

"I love you, Katara. More than anything. More than my own life, more than Appa and Momo and—"I cut him off with a kiss.

"CUT IT OUT!" Toph shouted from inside. We were promptly sent up into the air by her Earthbending. I let out a little shriek. Aang caught me in the air and softened our landing.

"Sorry," we said in unison as Aang put me down. We started back inside to join our friends.

"Oh, I love you, too, by the way." I said, picking up the end of our conversation.

"Gee, thanks…_by the way._" he joked, laughing as we stepped through the entrance of the building.

"Did I hear something about a _hickey_?" Sokka roared when we got inside.

"Sorry!"

* * *

_I know a lot of people think Sokka wouldn't be upset about Aang and Katara finally getting together, but I think he _does_ have a tendency to overreact. He is awfully protective, too. I mean he knows he gonna have to watch them...so much built up sexual tension, you know?? Ha._

_Do you think they're OOC?? I mean...I just think they'd be the sort of couple that would be really comfortable together immediately. Like kissing and teasing each other wouldn't really phase them because they've been such good friends an have waited to be able to kiss each other so long._

_Well, anyway. Thanks for reading! Reviews please?_

_I may or not put another chapter up befor I go to camp for a week on Sunday...it'll depend on my wonderful reviewing (?) readers!!!_

_By the way, I'm looking for a Beta if anyone's interested._


	3. Confessions

_I'm back from camp!! Yay! It was fun and all...but I'm glad to be getting back to my story. I have so many ideas!!_

_Thanks a ton to all my reviewers! You have no idea how much reviews motivate me to keep writing._

_A couple review responses.._

_**aangkatara140-** That's funny that you'd say that about Aang because Ive been internally arguing with myself about that while I've been writing this. Ha. I see exactly what you mean, but my logic is just that I think Aang waited so long to be able to be with Katara that he had a LOT of time to day-dream about stuff like that. I was actually thinking about doing a seperate one-shot about Aang asking for advice from someone...maybe Iroh? I also just think Aang would be a huge flirt...see his daydream in the episode before the invasion. I like to think that that's how he'd really be once he and Katara got together. haha._

_Now, on to the chapter!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Avatar. Unfortunately. If I did, Aang and Katara would've been making out every freaking episode in the third season...not just 3 or 4 times._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Two days later…_**

**Confessions**

I felt Katara inhale a sharp little breath as I grabbed her waist from behind and my lips met her neck. I had finally been able to find her alone and get away from all the "important" people who were at this ball. Since she'd become my girlfriend two days ago, we had hardly been able to enjoy each other, aside from the meaningful glances and kisses stolen in the seconds we could spare. I'd been busy with the Earth King, who had reclaimed his spot on the throne, discussing what we were going to do in the next few years to help the world recover while Katara and Suki had been out enjoying their new war-free lives in Ba-Sing-Se's shopping district. I took note of her dress, which she must have bought sometime in the last couple days. It was a pretty cerulean blue. It suited her and matched the charm on her mother's necklace. I closed my eyes and rested my nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "What are you doing Aang?" Her warm hand settled on top of mine, squeezing it. I saw her cheeks grow pink as she glanced around nervously, worrying about who would see.

"Come dance with me." I requested, ignoring her question and kissing her just under her ear. She leaned back into me with a little whimper and I squeezed her tight. It was funny…a week ago, I would've never had the nerve to go up to her and just grab her from behind. While I might have asked her to dance, I wouldn't have gone up and kissed her like that…except maybe in my dreams. She would've been shocked and probably angry. Now Katara just giggled and smiled whenever I touched her. I was addicted. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Mmm, any time," she sighed. I kissed her, flicking my tongue briefly across her lips and took her hand, leading her past the crowd and through the archway that separated us from the humidity of the late August evening. While other couples followed the wide, neat path to the courtyard in the middle of the garden, I lead Katara the other direction. "Where are we going? You do know that's _your_ party in there, right?" she asked, noting the disuse of the narrow dirt walkway, and wondering why we couldn't dance in the ballroom. She hooked her arm through mine.

"You'll see!" I exclaimed, hoping that she would like her surprise that waited at the end of this path. I took her hand and pulled her forward to run with me. I spent three hours this afternoon working on this just for her and I really wanted to know if she liked it.

"I'd love to run and get there sooner Aang, but…" she gestured down at her dress.

"Hmm…It's a shame getting dressed up is so impractical, because you look so pretty." I smiled. I'd become a flirt in the past few days, but everything I said was true. Katara was _always _beautiful. She could be having a mud fight with Toph and she'd still be the loveliest thing on the planet. Katara smiled.

"You're sweet." She said and kissed my cheek like she had so many times before. She lingered by my face. I could feel my cheeks burning when her hovering mouth finally met mine. The kiss was a little too short and sweet for my liking. I always felt like she was teasing me. There was no one I'd rather be teased by.

"Let's keep walking." I suggested, taking her hand. I wondered if she could tell how anxious I was for her to see her surprise. I swung our hands back and forth between us. I saw a tree that I had marked with a ribbon. The surprise was right around the bend. I stepped in front of her and came to a halt, joining both of our hands. "Do you remember when we were in that Fire Nation town and I went to school?"

"Mmhmm," She confirmed, "and you threw that dance party."

"Do you remember dancing with me?" I asked. I thought it was a silly question, but I wanted to make a good introduction. She nodded.

"How could I forget?" Her eyes stared past mine, as if she could see the scene replaying over my shoulder. Smiling, I got behind her and covered her eyes.

"No peeking."

She 'hmph'-ed and crossed her arms. I nudged her forward to the beginning of the tiled path that led up to the gazebo. "Can I trust you not to look if I let go? I promise it's worth it."

"I suppose." She smirked and brought her hands up to replace mine over her eyes. I drew in a breath and with a few flicks of my wrist, I found the candles that lined the inside of the gazebo and the pathway aflame. I made sure that everything was in place—the pink and white rose petals strewn across the ground, the bouquet of flowers—pandalilies; I laughed at the memory. "Are you ready yet?" she asked with a little tinge of impatience in her tone.

"Yup. Open your eyes," I ordered as I returned to her side, grinning. I grasped her hand as it fell from its place covering her ocean blue eyes. I bit my lip waiting for her facial expression when she saw what I'd done.

"Oh," she sighed. I don't think she believed her eyes. "Aang…" her mouth hung slightly open in her disbelief.

"You didn't have to. I—"I placed a finger on her lips, cutting her off.

"I know, but I wanted to."

"The rose petals, the candles…it's beautiful." She whispered. Suddenly she turned to me and I found her arms encircling my neck. "Thank you." She murmured.

"I wanted to do something nice and show you how much I absolutely adore you." I pulled away from her as I spoke, still grasping her arms.

"You don't have to prove it, Aang." She assured me with a kiss. "I _know_ that you love me. And I love you."

"I love you, too." I responded. Lovesickness filled me up to the brim. It swelled in the pit of my stomach and leaked into every cavity in my body. I could scarcely get air in my lungs. It was like that every time Katara said she loved me. I snapped myself out of it, remembering what I asked her to do in the first place. "Now, how about that dance?"

"Sure…but I can't exactly hear the music from here…" she commented. I set my jaw, angry with myself.

"I can't believe I forgot!" I exclaimed, a little too loud for the quiet garden. I was promptly shushed. "How could I be this stupid?"

"Its okay, Aang!" she insisted, "We can still dance." I sighed. I'd be beating myself up about this for weeks to come, I was sure. "Don't be so hard on yourself," she ordered me gently. I couldn't count the number of times she'd told me that. Those other times it had been over something a little more crucial than getting music to dance to. With that, I smiled and held out my arm for her to take. I lead her up the stairs of the gazebo and showed her the flowers. "Oh Aang…thanks." She smiled. "What kind of flowers are these?"

"Pandalilies. Do you remember when we went to Aunt Wu's village?"

"Yes."

"Well, I found out about them there. They grow around the edge of volcanoes. I went to go get one for you and that was when we found out that the volcano was still active." I explained and took the flowers from her, placing them on the bench that circled us. I guided one hand to its place on my shoulder and held her other one in mine.

"You climbed a volcano for me?" she asked, seemingly in disbelief. Did she get that I'd do anything for her? I began to lead her dancing

"Of course!" I shrugged, like it was the most normal thing in the world. I suddenly remembered eavesdropping on her fortune. Time to come clean. "Actually, I have a confession to make." I declared. She cocked her head to the side as if to say, _what did you do now?_ "When you were getting your fortune told…I sort of…listened in."

"What did you hear?" she asked. She seemed a little alarmed…I was probably sending off more of a 'stalker' vibe than anything. I brought her hand up above our heads and spun her around.

"I heard her say that you would marry a powerful bender." I smiled smugly. Her cheeks grew pink. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer for a moment. She rested her head against my shoulder

"Do you think we'll really get married?" she whispered after a few minutes.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with." I smiled hopefully. It occurred to me that I'd probably said something ridiculously stupid, considering I was only 12 and she'd only been my girlfriend for about two days.

"A little hasty, aren't we?" she joked. I was glad to hear the humor in her tone. "Me either, though." She brought her head down to rest on my shoulder. "I realized that she was talking about you, you know," she informed me, bringing her head back up from my shoulder. "When you were fighting the lava…Sokka mentioned that you were a powerful bender…and it clicked."

I grinned. "It_ better _be me she was talking about!" I joked.

"Don't get so cocky, Mr. Avatar!" she teased. "But you're right. I'll be very disappointed otherwise." I continued to sway our bodies back and forth. "Anything else you wan to own up to while you at it?" she asked. I didn't think she was serious but I was sure it couldn't hurt.

"Sure. Remember how I tried to stay awake straight through to the invasion and how I was having those crazy day-dreams?" I asked. A grin started seeping across my face remembering the fantasy that seemed so silly in hindsight.

"Yea…" she looked doubtful, wondering what this had to do with our relationship.

"Well, I sort of lied about one of them. I told you that I had one about living underwater and…well, you're going to laugh when I tell you about it," I continued, somewhat embarrassed by the flamboyancy of the memory. It was so dramatic and vivid.

"What is it? I promise not to make fun of you," she assured. I knew she'd be wishing she hadn't made that promise once I told her.

"Well…it was about you and I. I told you that staying up all night had given me time to think about things. I said that I realized I was saving the world for the people I loved. That I was doing it for you. You asked what I was saying and I told you that I loved you and kissed you," I pulled away to demonstrate on her lips with a smile, "Like that, and we pulled apart and then we kissed again for longer," I demonstrated this part too. "When we stopped you asked what we were doing and I said…" I started laughing; remembering the words I imagined I'd had the guts to say. "I said…"

"What did you say?" she asked, smiling at the first part of my story.

"I said…'what our hearts have been telling us to do for a _long_ time! Baby,'" I swung her back like I did in the daydream and like I had two days ago. Her face was extremely studious, looking for what was going to be so hilarious. "'You're my forever girl.'"

A moment of silence passed as we both looked at each other, not wanting to be the first to laugh. Finally, she shook trying to stifle her laugh. That set me off and we both started laughing so hard that we had to sit down on the bench in the gazebo. "F-for-ever…ever g-girl!!" she stammered through her laughter. A tear squeezed out of her eye.

"I-I know! It's so ri-ridiculous!" I agreed. I hadn't really gotten the chance to laugh at the memory because it was so embarrassing to think of. It seemed like our laughing fit would never end, but the laughter finally stopped bubbling up. "My stomach hurts from laughing so much," I commented.

"Me too!" she sighed and put her head on my shoulder, exhausted. "Mmm…I love you. That was really funny, but kind of sweet too."

"Love you, too." I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. I thought about telling her the only other secret I had kept from her. The reason that my last charka had been locked. I knew that she might distance herself from me if she knew that letting go of her had been a problem for me, but I felt bad about keeping secrets from her. "Katara?"

"Yea?" she responded, wrapping one of her arm around me. I looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked so happy with that peaceful smile on her face. No, I couldn't tell her. I couldn't bear to lose her if I didn't have to. I knew Katara well enough to figure that if I told her why my charka had been locked, that somehow, she would blame herself. I didn't want her to feel guilty. She was still beating herself up about pushing me away at Ember Island. I didn't want to give her something _else _to worry about. It occurred to me that she was waiting for me to say something. Instead of filling the space with words, I guided her up so her eyes were level with mine and kissed her.

"Do you have anything to admit?" I asked good-naturedly after our brief, sweet kiss.

"Just that I liked making you uncomfortable when I was correcting your form during waterbending practice," she smirked.

"I'll have to get back at you for that," I informed her.

"Sounds fun," she remarked with a mischievous smile. I laughed and stood back up. I offered her my hand.

"Dance with me again?"

"Absolutely," I took her waist and her arms rested on either side of my neck. True to my word, I did get back at her. I let my hands drift just a _bit_ to low, only enough to make her uneasy—I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of her. I flexed my thumbs on the surface on her backside. "Aang! What're you doing?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Getting revenge." I grinned and she narrowed her eyes at me, before apparently resigning herself to letting me have my fun. I drummed my fingers on her bottom a couple times before I moved arms up to rest on the top of her hips again. "Okay, I'm done. Truce?"

She was trying not to smile. "Yes. Now, no more touching my butt!" she ordered blatantly.

"You liked it."

"Did not!" she denied a little _too_ enthusiastically. I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows to question her. "Okay, maybe just a little," she admitted. I chuckled and pulled her closer for a hug. We didn't move for a while.

* * *

"There you two lovebirds are!"

"C'mon! I want to go home!"

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." I commented, a little bitter to have been interrupted. We started strolling in the general direction of the stable where Appa was waiting to fly us home, swinging our hands between us.

"It was wonderful, Aang. Thank you so much," Katara stopped walking and turned to kiss me, slow and sweet. Her tongue licked at my lips. I let her tongue in and began exploring her mouth with my own tongue.

"Stop sucking face and fly your bison, Aang!" Sokka shouted at us. I murmured a quiet 'sorry' to Katara and propelled myself up to sit on top of Appa's head. I checked to see everyone was there and took off after a long, perfect night.

"Yip, yip!"

* * *

_Yea, I know. So much for Aang being so innocent and sweet, huh? He had to get back at her SOME how. I think its adorable...Aang being so...flirtatious. Ahhhh...I love him. Katara's so lucky._

_Reviews are so very appreciated!_


	4. Sickness

_Yay for Chapter Four! I struggled with this chapter so it kind of turned out as snapshots of their first date gone amiss...but I think that good snapshots are better than a complete story that's boring. I'm terrible at writing conversation that isn't fluff motivated. Bleh. Oh well._

_**THANKS REVIEWERS!!!!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AANG'S HUMOR, KATARA'S TEMPER, OR THE AWESOMENESS OF AVATAR!!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**12 days later…**_

**Sickness**

I woke to the muffled noise of Aang saying my name. "Katara?" he inquired, rapping at my door lightly. I stayed buried in the covers until the world wasn't fuzzy anymore. I heard the door creak open and felt the bed move as Aang sat next to me. His warm hand traced my spine, sharpening my senses. "Wake up, sleepyhead." He murmured into my ear. I swatted at the loving hand on my back

"Mmm…go away," I ordered grumpily, immediately regretting it. Couldn't I go two minutes with out losing my temper?

"Did I do something wrong?" Aang asked, hurt and confused. I rolled over to face him, though my eyes were barely open.

"Just tired." I mumbled. "Not mad. Love you!" I lifted my arms to suggest a hug. "Kiss?" I asked when he began to bend down over me. He smiled, granting my request. His arms fell on either side of me, supporting his weight. His smell began to fill the air. It instantly perked up my mood and I sat up, glad to be with him

"I figured we should probably have a real date since we've been together for almost two weeks. You know that fountain in the courtyard?" I nodded, familiar with the place. "Meet me there an hour before sundown," he bent to kiss my neck, "'kay?" I nodded again, flustered by his hot breath on my neck.

He continued to kiss my neck. I felt my body shudder unbidden with pleasure. "Stop!" I said, as some sense came rushing back, "It'll leave a mark!" He kissed me once more and then changed position so he could lie next to me, stroking my arm.

"Hmm…you're intoxicating you know." I told him. I felt lightheaded just having him around and I felt like I might just explode from containing my love for him any moment. His pleasant scent—like summer rain—invaded my nose as a welcome outsider.

He laughed—how could he always sound so happy over the littlest things? "You're one to talk!" His nose returned to nuzzle my neck. "Just your presence changes my entire outlook." Aang carefully pulled the top of my robe down to expose my shoulders and planted a wet kiss on the top of my left collarbone. "Will it show if I do that there?" he asked, with a bit of boyish mischief twinkling in his eye.

"No…I don't think so, but why do want to anyway?" I asked. I mean, I wasn't complaining, but sucking on a person's neck can't be the greatest thing in the world.

"I…I like the cute little sounds you make." He stuttered, "It…well, it...nevermind." He blushed and buried his head into my shoulder, apparently embarrassed by the thought of what he was going to say. I put a hand under his chin, lifting his face to mine.

"Go ahead then. It _does _feel nice," I admitted with a little guilt. I wasn't exactly sure what the expression on his face was, but it resembled a shudder…almost like a swoon. I chuckled. "Go ahead." I reassured him. Aang settled his weight over my hips, straddling me. His lips made their way to just under my ear. His warm breath was almost as satisfying as the contact of his lips. My hand subconsciously grasped the back of his head, holding his face to my shoulder. Aang left a wet trail as his lips traveled to my collarbone. The fingers of his hands softly caressed my neck and shoulder.

The delicate capillaries broke under my skin. Just the gentle suction of his kisses was enough to leave the mark. It wasn't like he was eating my neck or anything. It was just_ nice_. Like Aang. In the past couple weeks, he'd been nothing but gentle and sweet and maybe a little curious. His grasp was always lose and cautious around my waist, save for those excited, effervescent hugs that he wouldn't let me out of for what seemed like forever. He'd brought me flowers every other day and was perfectly content to just sit and watch me go about my business or listen to my rants. Aang was, however, daring and confident in his pursuits. He never did anything that was completely out of line, but liked to test my limits with odd fetishes. He liked to pin me to the wall or floor and kiss me until we were both exhausted, and he liked to brush my hair. He loved it when I fell asleep in his arms. We could be doing the most awkward thing in the world, but it wouldn't matter because I was with Aang. I think that's what I loved most about being with him. I was completely uninhibited.

For example, right now! If it were anyone except Aang sucking on my neck, I would've kept quiet, silently enjoying it, but I let everything go. I whimpered and sighed on impulse. Of course, that was probably half because he said that was why he wanted to in the fist place. Aang lifted his head to get a good view of his little, red masterpiece. "How's that?" he asked with a smirk, running his finger over it. He plucked a lock of hair out from my ponytail and began twirling it around his fingers

"Only completely wonderful, Aang." I laughed.

"Ah, Katara," he sighed. "I love you so much. It's unbelievable how perfect you are for me. It's like we're perfectly in sync. I love every part of you. Your temper, your cute little whimpers, your beautiful blue eyes, your kisses. Everything." He returned the piece of hair to my ponytail.

"Aw, I love you too!" I squeezed his middle "I love it when you hold me like this. I love kissing you, _especially_. You make me so happy." He kissed the top of my head, and got up from the bed.

"So…the fountain and hour before sundown, right?" He asked.

"I can't wait for our date." I grinned.

"Me either, Katara. I love you." He knelt down for my response.

"I love you, t—" I barely got the words out before he planted a huge kiss on my lips.

* * *

Aang hadn't told me what we were doing, so I found myself bending the water in the fountain in my normal—but new—clothes. I doubted he'd be taking me to some fancy restaurant for our first date. That would be out of character for Aang. I was anticipating riding a wild animal and bending in a pond somewhere outside the city—it _was_ a full moon after all. I loved bending when the moon was full…it came so easily. I hardly even had to pay attention to the water for it to follow my hands. I'd kept Aang up later than necessary many nights in the past months, just to have some one to bend with. He never complained, though he'd always be exhausted the whole next day. I was sure he'd kept that in mind while planning our evening. I was also sure that we'd seek out some shadow-concealed location to kiss in at some point in the night.

I sighed, remembering the places we had hidden in during the past two weeks. We'd been kissing in the hall one day and jumped into a linen closet when we heard Sokka coming. We sought out dark corners of the garden that surrounded our apartment. I smoothed my dress with one hand, remembering how muddy and wrinkled I'd gotten after on one particular occasion when Aang had tackled me to the ground. He'd had fun explaining _that_ to Sokka. According to him, we were taking a walk in town and he had to push me out of the way of a carriage. What's more pathetic than his excuse? Sokka actually bought it. Or chose to ignore what he knew was the truth.

Was it normal for Aang and me to be so comfortable with each other after only two weeks? I doubted it, but I simply chalked it up to built up sexual tension over the past six months. I actually wondered if Aang even _knew_ about things more intimate than kissing, considering that he's grown up expecting to become a celibate monk his whole life. I was convinced that if he _did_ understand that kind of stuff, it wouldn't be long until he was trying to further our physical relationship—he'd already tested me last week when we were dancing in the gazebo. If he _didn't_…I would have to ask Sokka to talk to him in four or five months. Well…maybe not Sokka unless Aang was willing to get yelled at every three seconds. Maybe Zuko's uncle would be a better man for the job. Maybe I should just leave it be until we get to that point.

The water I had been absentmindedly bending quickly shifted, suddenly out of my control. I watched it swiftly morph into a little heart. The water dropped back into the fountain as I looked up and watched the bender's hand relax. "Nice trick," I commented.

"I spent an hour practicing it yesterday," Aang laughed, sitting down on the side of the marble fountain next to me. His fingers intertwined with mine. "Glad you liked it." I leaned toward him, expecting a kiss in greeting, which was soon given.

"So…What are we doing today?" I asked, as our mouths separate, smilingly dreamily.

"I thought maybe we'd get some dinner and then go swimming somewhere," he shrugged. A thought must have struck him because the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "Full moon tonight. Did you know?"

"Of course. _I'm_ the one that deprived _you_ of sleep, remember?"

"Oh! Yeah. Right," he responded, as if I was just reminding him. "I didn't mind, you know."

"Obviously, since you stayed up with me all night on the full moon for seven months straight."

"Well, back then it was the only way to spend time with you. Bending time was Katara time," he smiled and I recognized that dreamy, I-don't-know-how-I survived-without-you, I-love-you-too-much-for-words in his eyes. I half-grimaced at the cheesiness of his words. If any other boy had been that sappy, I think it would've been annoying, but I loved Aang and that made all the difference. His sappy, sweet, adorable attitude toward me was just part of who he was.

"You're lucky I love you so much. If anyone else had said that to me, I think I would've been sick," I laughed and scooted closer to him. Despite how comfortable we were with each other, he still blushed, as if I'd never sat so close to him before. As if he wasn't straddling me and sucking on my neck just earlier that morning.

"We should probably get going if we want to eat before the sun sets," he said, turning to watch the sky. He stood and held out his hand to the side for me to take. I kissed him once before threading my fingers through his and being lead out of the courtyard.

* * *

Halfway through our date, as we left the restaurant, Aang's arm came around to grab my waist. We had a good time. It was nice to just sit across the table from each other and talk. We'd gotten so caught up in the novelty of kissing during the past couple weeks that I had almost forgotten how much I loved talking to him. It felt so right to be with him there like that. The only difference between before we'd started dating and now was his hand resting on mine and the long silences where we just gazed at each other.

"So where are we going?" I wondered out loud. I slipped my arm around Aang's middle like his arm was around mine.

"There's a smaller lake outside of the inner wall. I thought we'd go there instead of Lake Laogai. I don't know about you but I don't really want to relive that." He explained. The smiles that had been on our faces all night slipped slightly as we remembered Jet's death and the creepy Dai-Li agents.

"That's probably a good idea," I chuckled, trying to shrug off the sudden dismal mood. If we started talking about Lake Laogai…we'd inevitably start talking about the crystal catacombs under Ba-Sing-Se and I didn't really want to ruin our date thinking about what almost happened.

"So…are you having a good time? I'm sure I'm a terrible date," he asked after a few moments of walking in silence.

"Are you kidding me? I'm having a great time, Aang," Even after these past weeks of spending every free moment with him, he was still concerned that this was a pity date.

"Really?" His gaze softened, and we stopped walking. He moved his arm away from my waist. I took each of his hands in mine and smiled at him.

"I promise, Aang. You're _not_ a terrible date. I love spending time with you," I moved closer and threw my arms around his neck. "I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he responded. He caught my cheek as I pulled away and kissed it. It felt like role reversal. Usually_ I_ was the one kissing _his_ cheek. As we separated he took my hand and we kept walking.

* * *

As we reached the pond that was just outside of the inner wall, I felt my stomach gurgle. _That's odd_, I thought. I'd eaten a lot at dinner. We'd even had dessert. I stopped suddenly as the gurgling turned into queasiness.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Aang asked as I sat down. He knelt next to me and placed a hand on my back. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just…feel strange," I dug my hand into the grass trying to keep my balance. I felt dizzy. Aang watched my face worriedly.

"You look a little pale," he bit his bottom lip nervously. "Why don't you lie down? Here, you can use my lap as a pillow." He sat cross legged in front of me as I crawled over to rest my head in his lap.

"I'm sure I'll be fine in a minute." I took deep breaths but I still felt as if my dinner was bubbling up in my stomach. It occurred to me that the fish I had was probably bad. That meant I'd probably throw up and ruin our date because Aang would have to take me home. I felt Aang's hand in my hair. Well, at least he was enjoying this.

"Should we head home? You don't look very well," he wondered, concerned. I sighed and sat up, though I was still a little lightheaded.

"I don't want to ruin our date, but we probably should. I think the fish I had at dinner was bad. It won't be long before I'll probably th—"I finished my thought with the action--lucky for him, not in his lap.

* * *

Aang, being the sweet boy that he is, carried me the whole way back to our apartment. I was amazed that Aang wasn't completely disgusted by the whole thing. He'd even held my hair back for me. Luckily I hadn't thrown up anymore since we left the pond. "Sokka! Open the door!" Aang yelled as we approached the door.

"What happened?" He demanded as the door flew open. "What's wrong?"

"She got sick." Aang explained as he brought me inside and put me down on a comfortable chair.

"I'm fine!" I said. "I just had some bad fish. It's nothing. I'll be fine in a day."

"I think someone should stay with you tonight," I opened my mouth to protest. It wasn't like Sokka would be _sensible_ and suggest that Aang stay with me, which I wouldn't have minded. "Can I trust you not to take advantage of her if I let you stay with her tonight, Aang?"

I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise. That was so unlike Sokka to actually be okay with something like that. Maybe he just knew that our date had been ruined, or maybe he actually considered that I wouldn't appreciate _him_ looking after me.

"Of course! I'd never take advantage of her," Aang's expression was serious and anxious. Sokka disappeared into our kitchen and emerged with a metal bowl.

"I'm not _that_ incapacitated, Sokka," I rolled my eyes, as he handed me the bowl. "I wouldn't let him even if he _did_ try." I winced at my words. I stole a glance at Aang's face and saw that what I'd said didn't even faze him. Good, we were on the same page. I felt the bubbling begin in my stomach again. I tightened my grasp on the bowl.

"You should probably get some rest, Katara." Aang smiled at me sweetly and sympathetically. "C'mon."

I held up a finger telling him to wait. "Just one second." I closed my eyes and breathed as I felt my mouth water, anticipating my vomit. Aang and Sokka sat on either side of me, both expecting the worst. They both and soothing hands on my back and Aang pulled my hair out of my face. I pulled the bowl up to my face and waited.

* * *

"Aang! Seriously?" I asked. He was insisting that he help me get changed into my night clothes. I didn't even think he was doing it so he could see me in my underwear. He honestly believed I needed help.

"You just said a second ago that you were still dizzy! If I go out in the hall to wait, you might fall and get hurt!" He pleaded. "If you get hurt, Sokka will kill me!" Ah. So _that's_ why he's so persistent.

"I don't think he'd be too happy about this either, Aang," I laughed. If Sokka had a say in all of this Aang _would_ be out in the hall. "You can stay in here as long as you keep your eyes closed while I change."

"Fine," he agreed, still not totally satisfied. Maybe he _did_ have ulterior motives. He sat down on my bed and put his hands in front of his face. Holding onto the side of the bed for balance, I carefully paced over to the dresser where my nightdress was. I quickly stripped off my cloths and pulled it over my head—I felt another round of sickness coming.

"Okay," I announced. Aang opened his eyes. "See? I'm—uh-oh." I lunged to grab the metal bowl. I knelt on the ground, emptying the contents on my stomach. How was there even anything left in there? Aang sat next to me and comforted me. He handed me a glass of water when I was finished. "Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem."

"You know that you don't have to be here. I won't be offended if you don't want to stay with me tonight," I lowered my head. I hated being sick in front of him. It must have been so gross to watch me be sick.

"You're sick, Katara. It's not your fault. I really don't mind," he smiled, and leaned in to kiss my forehead, despite the stench of vomit that I knew must've been everywhere. "Now, you should probably get some sleep." He stood and offered me a hand.

"Are you going to stay…or?" I asked pulling back the covers of my bed.

"I'd like to and plus, Sokka said I should," I sat down on the bed. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was. I collapsed back into the pillow. I felt the bed move as Aang joined me. "Do you mind if I…?"

"No, that's fine," I responded lazily. I rolled over so that I could rest my head on Aang's chest. I yawned.

"Goodnight, Katara. I love you." I felt Aang's hand in my hair again.

""Night. Love you too."

* * *

As I was drifting off to sleep, I vaguely registered the door opening and Sokka asking, "How is she?"

"Sleeping," Aang responded and began stroking my side affectionately.

"That's good…Hey!" Sokka exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "What's that on Katara's shoulder, Aang?"

* * *

_Three cheers for role reversal! Yes, Katara, this is what its like to be taken care of. I love it when Aang has to make Katara feel better...he's sucha sweetie. Ha._

_Next chapter: Aang's 13th birthday and a realization that makes for a good present._

_Guysss....I'd appreciate reviews...I hardly got any for the last chapter and it was the best one so far...or so I think. If you want me to keep writing and not lose motivation...you should review. k thnx. _

_I'm posting a seperate oneshot before I do this next chapter...so check my profile in a couple days!_


	5. Growth

_Hello there, loves! How we all doin'?_

_I'm so glad I finally got this finished. I was having some intense writers block night. I'd figure out one sentence and then run into another brick wall. *shudders at the memory* None the less, I woke up this morning and I finished the last third._

_I want to thank **aangkatara140 **and **MusicPeaceAndCheese **who have reviewed on every single, stinkin' chapter of this monster. Thanks a bunch, guys!!!_

_I'm sure you;re sick of my ramblings so now...ON TO THE FLUFF!!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AANG'S WONDERFUL-NESS, KATARA'S MOTHERLY-NESS, SOKKA'S BAD JOKES, OR TOPH'S SARCASM!!**_

**

* * *

**

**2 months later…**

**Growth**

"Happy birthday, Aang!" Katara sprung up from the couch as I entered the living room of our apartment in Ba-Sing-Se. She greeted me with quick kiss.

"Thanks, Katara." I smiled at her sleepily. I had honestly just rolled out of bed although it was nearly noon—I hadn't even put on a shirt yet. I guess sleeping in was one of my presents. Her arms came around my neck.

"Do you want your first present now or later?" she whispered into my ear. I felt her lips just barely brush my ear lobe. I felt all my insides melt into goo and all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks. She pulled away just in time to see my pink cheeks and hear my response.

"Uhm…now," I responded stupidly. "Please," I amended. She smirked, obviously satisfied with my besotted state.

"Come with me, then," she coaxed sweetly, pulling on my hand. She led me back in the direction I'd come and into my room. She pulled the pins out of her hair letting her dark, wavy locks fall on her back and immediately attached her mouth to mine. After enjoying the wonderful caresses of her tongue against mine and the sweet taste of her saliva for a moment, I noticed that she had pushed me backward so that we were now sitting on my unmade bed. I instinctively pushed her back to lie down, putting my legs on either side of her. Her hands absentmindedly stroked the nape of my neck, once in a while traveling down to skim across the scar in the middle of my back. I could feel the tension building as we kissed. I loved it when it got like this. The air around us grew warm with our quickly taken breaths and the effort we contributed to our little make-out session. "Aang…" she said quickly as we broke for air. I kissed her again barely realizing she'd said anything. She closed her mouth while we were kissing, slowing me down so she could pull away. "Let's take a break, okay?"

"Yea," I said, out of breath. I moved to one side of her, collapsing onto the bed, and watched her breath. I took note of the adorable, contented smile that occupied her face. "That was a good present, you know." She turned to me, obviously pleased with herself.

"Was it?"

"Mmhmm," I sighed. Her lips made contact with my cheek.

"I can't believe you're only thirteen," she mumbled.

"Only? Why? Well, I mean besides the obvious reasons," I added. Saving the world at the age of twelve was a pretty big deal according to most people. Mastering all four elements at that age was impressive too apparently.

"Because you're such a good kisser!" she exclaimed. I blinked in surprise. I hadn't been expecting that. I laughed out loud.

"Am I really?" I could tell by her eyes that she was completely serious, even though she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes! I guess you must just have natural talent at absolutely everything. Bending, kissing, dancing…" She laughed and suddenly stopped. I recognized a playful light in her eyes that meant an idea had popped into her head. "Am I the first girl you ever kissed?"

I grimaced, not liking the question. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" she didn't seem offended—why did I think she would be?—only curious.

"Well, I've kissed a girl before but I was only seven…"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Hey Aang?" Emi asked. We were lying next to each other on the grass, watching the clouds roll by. It was mid-afternoon in the little Earth Kingdom town where she lived. She had managed to get all of her chores done early that day so that she could spend the rest of the day with me. Gyatso and I were leaving tomorrow morning to head back to the Southern Air Temple._

_"Yea?" I answered lazily, enjoying the June sun and the gentle breeze as much as a seven-year-old boy could. Honestly, all I wanted to do was get up and play with some of the boys that lived in the village, but Emi _was_ one of my best friends and I _was_ leaving for who knows how long in the morning, so I forced myself to sit with her. I didn't know what it was, but something made me more willing to relax in the grass with this eight-year-old girl than I normally would be._

_"Would you kiss me?" She asked. I sat up abruptly, startled by her question. I wasn't quite as grossed out as I normally was when it came to stuff like that at that age, but I didn't know what to make of it._

_"Sure…uh…I guess. Why?" I questioned. "Do you _want_ me to?"_

_"I just want to know what its like," she mused, propping herself up on her elbows. Clumsily, I leaned toward her, trying to figure out the right angle. I kissed her for a moment before pulling away quickly. I didn't want to wipe my mouth and be rude—even at that age—but once she inconspicuously wiped hers on her sleeve, I didn't feel so bad about doing so too. "Well, I don't know what all the fuss is about," she remarked sourly._

* * *

I finished my story, "…I didn't really learn anything about kissing though. That was all done by dreaming about you." I hoped to distract her from my failure with Emi 106 years ago with my attempt at being suave.

"That's cute, Aang," I assumed she was commenting on my story. "I can just picture you—seven-years-old, kissing some little girl. I'm sorry she didn't think it was very good though," she giggled despite herself and smiled a little apologetically. "Did you like her?" Her tone wasn't jealous at all—assuring my assumption that I, in fact, did _not_ have a psycho girlfriend.

"Maybe I would've if I hadn't been so young. She was a lot like you, Katara." I smiled at her, and she looked away blushing. Remembering Emi made me sad—she died when she was ten. "She got sick and passed away a couple years later."

"Oh," Katara mumbled. "Sorry."

"That's okay!" I exclaimed, taking the fist step in trying to replace the romantic mood. "So…can I have more of my present?" I winked in a manner that I hoped was charming. She didn't even answer me.

* * *

"Thank you guys so much!" I exclaimed as we sat outside on a picnic table. The few gifts I had gotten from Toph, Katara and Sokka sat next to me. A wooden boomer-'Aang' from Sokka ("It has your name in it!"), a piece of metal that Toph had bent into an air nomad symbol, and a cute little Appa plushie that Katara made for me

"Hey, don't mention it, Twinkle Toes," Toph answered from the ground. She punched me in the leg. I leaned over to rub my leg where it would soon be bruised. Sokka patted me on my back as if to echo Toph.

"I'm gonna have to teach you how to use your boomer-'Aang'," Sokka declared.

"Don't you just throw it?" I asked. How complicated could it possibly be.

"Well, yea," Sokka agreed. "But you have to figure out a bunch of angles and stuff if you actually want to hit something," he quickly amended. Katara, who had been silent since giving me her gift placed her hand on my arm to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I asked, meeting her gaze. She held her head in her hand and looked at me dreamily. "What?" I asked sweetly. For the second time that day, she took my hand and led me away from our friends.

"You better be back in two minutes!" I heard Sokka shout. Neither of us looked back. Katara pulled me around the building so we were hidden from Sokka's view. Toph's feet were always watching us whether she liked it or not. Usually she left us alone unless we'd been together all day.

"What's up?" I asked her once she stopped pulling on my arm.

"Nothing really," she shrugged. "I just…I just wanted a minute with you." She rested her arms on my shoulders. As I looked at her, I noticed for the first time that to meet her eyes I could actually look straight ahead.

"Katara…I think I grew." Instinctively, Katara and I both straightened our backs so we could be at our full height. Her expression was a mix of shock and delight.

"I believe you did," she mused. "I think you might even be a little taller than me."

"Really!?" I asked. Being younger than Katara was hard enough, but being shorter was kind of embarrassing. She claimed that it neither of those two things bothered her, but the look on her face said it all. She was relieved. Excitedly I took her hand again and ran back to Sokka and Toph so that they could confirm to my growth spurt. "Sokka! Toph! I'm finally taller than Katara!" I yelled elatedly. I grabbed Katara and turned her around so that I could stand back-to-back with her. "See?" I asked when Sokka leveled off our heads.

"Wow. You did grow. You're a good half inch taller now," he said, impressed. Even though I knew Katara hated to be kissed in front of her brother, I couldn't resist. I kissed her for a good three seconds before she pulled away, cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

"Sorry," I apologized. I was looking at Katara but talking to everyone.

"That's okay, Aang. It _is_ your birthday after all," she responded, avoiding everyone's eyes. As she said this Sokka plucked me in the back of my head—my usual punishment for kissing his sister in front of him. Katara smiled with amusement and her hand found mine. She squeezed my hand and gave me that look—the one where her eyes close halfway and her mouth ever-so slightly turns up at the corner. The look that makes me melt.

"Take it easy there, loverboy," Sokka cautioned good-naturedly.

"Ugh," Toph groaned. "I have a feeling this is gonna to turn into a giant love fest in a minute. Let's go somewhere my feet can't see, Sokka." Toph stood and walked into the building, taking the stairs up to a higher floor. Sokka shot me a warning glare like he always did when he left us alone, but followed Toph eagerly.

"So…" Katara began, grasping each of my hands in both of hers. "Which present did you like best?"

"No offense Katara, but my favorite thing that happened today was realizing I finally grew," I told her. My thought was serious but also meant to be taken as a joke. Sure, it was great to be taller but nothing could possibly compare to her first present. Katara picked up on my teasing mood. "I did love the little stuffed Appa you made me though." I deliberately disregarded our kissing session from earlier.

"Well!" she gasped, feigning offense. "I'm glad you _appreciate_ my gifts!" She giggled and I pulled her closer.

"I love you, Katara," I said in a hushed voice. I kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too, Aang," she looked up and grinned before resting her forehead on mine. Her mouth was so close that I couldn't help myself—I had to kiss her. Sokka and Toph found us outside much after the sun set behind us.

* * *

_First thing I want to say...I spent an hour trying to think of a gift that Toph could give Aang. It was ridiculous. I know the whole boomer-"Aang" thing is overdone, but I just couldn't resist. Sokka makes the stupidest jokes...but I luff him. 3_

_And yay for OCs! I love Emi. Maybe I'll write a pre-iceberg oneshot about her and Aang? Multi-chaptered?? Hmm...*wheels begin turning* maybe she's the person that Aang was supposed to fall in love with if he hadn't gotten frozen in the ice? Katara could be like...Emi reincarnated...hmm._

_I know it seems like 2 and a half months isn't enough time for Aang to grow that much...but it happened to one of my friends. In September he was a whole inch shorter than me and by the beginning of December he was a half inch taller than me. No lie. Plus, this is the only way this would fit into my grand master plan...of DOOM. Sorry, had to do it._

_Next chapter is just going to be a longish drabble (contradiction, I know) about waterbending practice. Woo!_


	6. Moonlight

_I feel like I haven't posted anything in ages...but I suppose its only been a few days. This chapter is a lot better off because I took my time, though._

_Of course, its also like...**10x** better because of my brand new Beta, **MorganEnjoysFanfiction**! Thanks SO much. :)_

_On to the chapter!!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATARA OR AANG'S MAD BENDING SKILLZ, OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER!**_

**

* * *

**

**1 month later…**

**Moonlight**

Waterbending had always been my favorite thing to do, even though I wasn't any good at it. As far back as I could remember, I would always wait anxiously for a good time to steal away from all of my responsibilities and go down to the shore line. Sometimes, Sokka or my dad would find me asleep at the water's edge once night fell. Sokka would find me there after hours of bending and tell me to stop "splashing around" and get back to the house. His disrespect for the bending arts infuriated me, even then when I knew next to nothing about waterbending. Waterbending wasn't just my favorite thing to do—it was a part of who I was, like I'd once explained to Haru's mother when she wouldn't let him earthbend. Until I was fourteen, I didn't think it was possible to love doing it any more than I already did. That changed when I began to teach Aang.

The first time I tried to teach him the few moves I'd figured out on my own I'd gotten angry. He hardly even had to try when it took all of my concentration just to make the water move! I had to admit, though, even then, when neither of us really knew what we were doing, I felt a connection with him when we bended. Our bodies moved perfectly in sync. When we brought the tide up to get the giant pirate's ship in the water the next day, it was like we were one force.

The concept of a romantic relationship with him hadn't even occurred to me when Aunt Wu told me I'd marry a powerful bender and Sokka had used those exact same words to describe Aang. The idea of marrying Aang at the time seemed silly—he was so young and goofy!—but I started taking note of the lingering glances and the way he blushed whenever I hugged him or kissed his cheek. I didn't really admit it to myself that I had feelings for him until we were stuck in The Cave of Two Lovers together. When the idea of kissing him to escape had struck me, I was surprised at how much I _wanted_ to. I actually wanted it to happen more than I needed I to. I didn't understand why Aang's seeming unwillingness hurt me so much. The reason didn't dawn on me until we kissed as our candles died…_you _like_ him! _From that point on, our relationship grew along with our friendship, both of us watching the other to pick up clues about how the other felt and waiting for proper timing.

Our waterbending practices also continued to advance. They got more difficult and took more time because I was still trying to figure out some of the things I was supposed to be teaching Aang. The trickier the forms got, though, the more fun (and embarrassing) sparring with him became. Once, as we began on some of the most challenging waterbending moves in the book, we took a break and began sparring with less complex moves. Somehow, we ended up in a blushing, tangled, wet heap—which I think we both secretly enjoyed. Aang couldn't look at me without blushing for three days.

As the material we needed to cover diminished, "waterbending practice" became less about waterbending and more about just spending quality time with one another. Sure, we'd pass a little ball of water around in a circle, but we took most of our time to catch up on what's been bothering us. When Aang had just started Earthbending and needed a break, that practice had been a reminder that he _was_ a great bender. He just needed to take his time to improve. Positive reinforcement really does work—as Toph later discovered.

Waterbending was my favorite thing to do in general, but it was also my favorite thing to do with Aang. It was something that we shared. I taught him after he gave me a way to learn. He was probably the only person who really understood how much being a waterbender influenced my identity. If you asked him to describe me, the first thing he would say after the typical boyfriend, crazy in love nonsense ("beautiful, kind, and sweet") would be "She's a great waterbender" or "She's an amazing healer." Once Aang had even said that I was one of the "greatest, youngest, most talented waterbending masters in history." I didn't believe a word of it.

"What're you thinking about?" Aang asked, ending my reverie. We were sat on the edge of the lake where we'd just had our first sparring match in months. Our legs dangled into the slightly cloudy water, just barely touching. Despite the chilled bite the air held, we'd stripped down to our usual bending attire, me just in my underclothes and him with his shirt thrown on the ground. We huddled together, using the cold as our excuse. I turned my head quickly to look at Aang, startled by his words. I hadn't even realized that I'd been ignoring him.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked what you were thinking about." The moonlight reflected off his pale skin as he moved his head to kiss my bare shoulder innocently.

"Just how much I love waterbending," I sighed and smiled as he lifted his grey eyes to mine. "And how much _more_ I like it when I'm doing it with you," I could just barely see the faint blush that rose to Aang's cheeks.

"Your two favorite things, right?" he teased with a smirk. I whacked him on the chest, trying not to smile. He _was_ right, after all, but _he_ didn't need to know that. "Really, though? Do I really make it _that_ much better? I'm not very good compared to you, so sparring can't be that interesting."

"Aang, I _told_ you that you mastered it. How much better do you want to get?" I asked this rhetorically. "And yes," I answered his question, "You _do_ make it better. You make sparring _very_ interesting but only because you cheat with airbending when you don't think I'll notice," I accused, poking a finger into his chest.

"I don't cheat! Really," he exclaimed, "I promise!"

"I recall you making an 'Avatar promise' that you wouldn't gamble and cheat with Toph," I continued the charade of anger, though a wide grin was breaking on to my faces, "which was promptly broken."

Aang seemed to be at a loss for a good comeback. He took a breath as if he were about to speak but let it out when he found no smart-aleck remark in the back of his mind. He lowered his head back to the crook of my neck. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Can I make it up to you?" he asked thoughtfully

I swiftly bended the water from the lake into his face, knocking him backward. "There. Now we're even." I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, no you don't," Aang smirked mischievously before tackling me into the water. Oh, he was in _so_ much trouble once he resurfaced. I looked to the side he'd been on when we hit the water and scanned the foggy water. I nearly punched him in the nose when he grabbed my waist from behind.

I quickly forgot my revenge and relished the feeling of his warm arms around my waist in contrast to the icy air around us. We remained standing there motionless in the hip-deep water. My breath caught in my throat and my heartbeat grew irregular. Aang let go of me—much to my dismay, but came around to capture my lips in an innocent, gentle kiss.

So much for "waterbending practice."


End file.
